Troublemakers
by E. J. Noel
Summary: Sakura started dating someone while her teammates were out on a long-term mission. Now that they were coming back, she had to trust that they would not kill her new boyfriend and that he liked her enough to stay by her side. Non massacre oneshot. Itachi x Sakura.


Just a small ItaSaku oneshot with some fluff.

* * *

...

The sun was high on the sky, casting light onto the village hidden in nature. Konohagakure stood proud and strong even after the great battle had taken place right in the middle of it. The Akatsuki were gone, the threat to humanity was no longer an issue and for the last year, people had been rebuilding their homes and lives.

Sakura Haruno was one of the medics that had overseen the rebuilding of the hospital while also being in charge of the long-term care project for those who had gotten injured in the war. Tsunade was starting to take on more work now and it allowed Sakura to find some peace in her life.

It also allowed her to find something to do besides work. Through the last three months, she had been casually dating an older guy, someone she found very interesting and comfortable to be around.

He was very attentive, kind and always knew what kind of mood she was in. When he had first broached the subject of them getting tea together, she had never imagined it would turn out like this.

However, after many lunches, sparring matches and smiles shared, Sakura had allowed herself to enjoy her new freedom. There was no war hanging over their heads, no life and death situation nearby and it was nice to act carefree.

It had not been long after their mutual attraction had led them to have a more intimate relationship. The days she woke up alone were rare and if she did, it was because he was away on a mission.

He was an Anbu, which was fine with her because she had a hectic work schedule too and they respected each other's work.

Because of her skill as a medic, Sakura was needed more in the village, but she did have a few missions. She had even gone with him on one not long ago.

At the age of eighteen, Sakura had not expected to have her life figured out in this kind of way, but it all just seemed to fit together.

Smiling softly as she felt the arm around her naked body pull her closer, she turned in her bed and looked directly into the dark eyes of the man she had slowly grown to love.

"I thought you would be gone when I woke up" she murmured, leaning in and kissing the pale skin on his neck. He chuckled at her action and caressed her hip. "I have a couple of days off, Genma got injured-" she was about to sit up but he held her down "nothing serious" he quickly said, letting her know there was nothing to worry about.

"Plus, they are coming back today" his remark made Sakura stiffen and hide her face in the pillow.

Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for five months, traveling around to all the different villages, making sure that the treaty they had made was still in tact, now that the war was over.

The job had landed on them because of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki and his close ties to the people in the villages. Sasuke was his best friend and had, like Naruto gotten to know a lot of the important people. Plus, sending an Uchiha as a diplomat was also a good idea. It was after all, a respected and strong clan.

Both men had been devastated about leaving their pink haired teammate behind, but she was needed in the village at that point. This also meant that they had not heard about her new relationship and from how they had acted when she went on dates, she knew they would freak out.

"Itachi, they'll try to kill you," she whispered and she saw his lips twitch slightly. "They can try" he kissed her on top of her head and slowly started to get out of her bed.

"They are supposed to arrive at noon," he said, walking around her room to find his scattered clothes. "Your clothes from last week is in the top drawer," Sakura said, also getting out of bed now.

It had only been three months since they had taken the relationship further, but with him spending almost every night in her apartment, he had started leaving some things there. Mikoto had found out that he was in a relationship very quickly and gone straight to Sakura. She had seen how they acted and there had been no doubt in her mind that they were together.

It had scared Sakura a first, because they had both tried to keep it just between them, but Mikoto liked to talk. However, the woman promised to keep it to herself, just as long as Sakura still came over for dinner every other night.

Sakura had through her years as a kunoichi been in the Uchiha compound many times because of her teammate and it had become a habit of hers to learn cooking from Mikoto.

"I'll go take a shower, I need to stop by the hospital for a bit, but we can meet up for lunch and then go to the gates?" Sakura said as she passed by him with her clothes, but before she could even close the door, he had grabbed her wrist and turned her around. His eyes bore into hers and the familiar warmth spread through her body, and when he leaned down and whispered against her ear, "A shower does sound appealing" she wondered if she would make it to work on time.

...

Sakura stood besides the Uchiha while they waited. Many people had shown up to wait with them and the medic could not help but smile as she watched Hinata. The girl was nervous and exited, but Sakura knew that all the feelings would settle as soon as she saw her boyfriend.

It had not come as surprise to Sakura when Naruto finally found out how Hinata felt and asked her out. He had just not considered his long-term mission and had to leave the Hyuga before their relationship could even start properly.

There had been many days where Sakura had assured Hinata that Naruto would not forget her and that there was no need to worry.

It had been almost thirty minutes before Sakura felt the warm familiar chakras. Her green eyes had looked to Itachi and he nodded and took her hand.

They had agreed it would be best for both Naruto and Sasuke to get the news with witnesses. Plus, Sakura hoped that Hinata's presence would distract Naruto enough.

When both of her teammates suddenly appeared on the path that lead towards the gate, Sakura felt the nervousness slowly grow within her. Nonetheless, the warm hand that held hers reassured her that it would all be okay.

"Hinata!" the shout made Sakura release a small laugh and she watched with as smile as her blonde friend ran to the Hyuga, picking her up and hugging her. It looked as if Hinata was about to pass out but the girl ended up with a shy smile on her face instead.

Sakura shifted her attention towards Sasuke who was now close enough for her to se his facial expression. He was not looking at her, but at Itachi, his brother.

He did not say anything as he walked right up to them and looked at their hands. "No" and he took their hands and forced them apart. Had Sakura not feared this, she would have found the childish action funny.

Itachi stepped forward while taking her hand again. "It's good that you're back safe, Sasuke," he said while giving the younger Uchiha a stern look. "Aniki, what the hell is this?" he asked, pointing to Sakura.

"This is your teammate, Sakura" and this time, Sakura could not help but laugh. The expression on Sasuke's face and Itachi's words were enough to help her through the worry she had felt.

"Naruto" Sasuke hissed, making the blonde aware of the other people besides himself and the Hyuga that he had still not let go off.

He came over to hug Sakura while still holding Hinata's hand but stopped as soon as he saw Itachi. Naruto was about to reach over and do the exact same thing that Sasuke had done, but Hinata put her hand on his to stop the action.

"Hinata-chan, this is not good," he said in anguish, trying to make his girlfriend see what he saw. "They are happy" was all the Hyuga replied with and Sakura wondered if Hinata could truly stop Naruto this easily.

It had not been that easy and had it not been for the sixth Hokage, her own sensei, a fight would have broken out.

Kakashi had appeared, ordering both jonin to come to his office and then winked at her. He had only done it to help her and Sakura was grateful.

It had been a few hours since then and Sakura was in her apartment, waiting for Itachi. They were supposed to have dinner with his parents and Sasuke this evening.

But to her surprise, it was Sasuke that came and knocked on her door, a strange expression on his face.

"Sakura, tell me right now if you are doing this against your will" and if he had not looked so serious, she would have hit him. He was truly concerned about her.

"Sasuke, I am not in a genjutsu and I like Itachi. He's been nothing but kind to me, you don't have to worry about me all the time" in truth, it had been getting annoying.

Sasuke and Naruto never allowed her to do anything that could cause her harm, even on missions they tried to shield her.

On the few dates she had been on, they had always shown up and ruined everything by asking her date questions and then scaring him away.

"Then lets go," he said and turned to lead the way back to the Uchiha home. Looking at him, Sakura wondered what had changed in just a few hours.

"What did your mother do?" she asked as they walked along the streets towards their destination. "Nothing" and Sakura knew it was a lie. Mikoto had done something to get Sasuke to act nicer.

The dinner had been awkward but it had not been as horrible as Sakura had feared it could be. Fugaku had accepted the relationship quickly, since she was one of the highest ranked kunoichi in the village. He had deemed her a proper match for his heir and even told them there would be no rush.

He had once tried to force Itachi into a marriage, but had then discovered that his son was not one to do something like that. Itachi had threatened with renouncing the family name and leaving the clan, should his father every try something similar again.

It all meant that she and Itachi could figure things out on their own.

...

A few weeks passed with Naruto and Sasuke back in Konoha, and Sakura had believed that they were slowly coming to terms with her relationship.

Of course, she should have expected them to do something stupid, but she wanted to trust that they had grown up just a little. That had been a mistake.

On the morning she was supposed to meet them at the training area, something had felt off. When she got there, both boys were missing and Sakura decided to seek out Itachi. He usually trained on the reserved Anbu grounds and they were close enough that it did not take her long to figure out what was going on.

The flares of chakra told her the story before she could see it with her eyes and when she finally saw what was going on, all she could do was sigh and lean against a tree.

"Damn it! Kurama just help us okay?!" Naruto shouted and Sakura wondered why the fox was refusing to help the blonde. They had been able to find some common ground and the fox rarely held back when it was allowed to fight.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, jumping back and avoiding the kick from his brother. "Kurama said we should mind our own business. Stupid fox!" Now both jonin were being pushed back and Sakura wondered if this was going to happen more than once.

Itachi did not even look tired and he probably already knew she was there. Irritated and impatient, Sakura walked into the open area, gathered chakra into her hand and slammed it into the ground.

The earth broke and made all three men stop what they were doing and look at her. Naruto looked alarmed when he saw her and he knew that they were in trouble.

"Sakura, he attacked us!" Naruto tried lying to her but Sakura already knew they had sought him out.

"Just stop it, both of you. If not, I'll marry him out of spite" Sakura said, ignoring the startled look her boyfriend now sent her. The threat had been enough for them to lower their guard and Sakura walked over to Itachi. Healing the small cut on his arm, she looked up at him and smiled "I think we should leave them to think things over" she said and he agreed, leaving the two shinobi behind.

That night, Sakura had been frustrated over the situation and gone to bed angry and alone. Itachi had left earlier, an emergency had forced him to leave and he had been not been happy about leaving her to deal with everything on her own.

Naruto had been by earlier and she had thrown him out as soon as he tried lying again. Sakura felt it was unfair that her two best friends could not just understand that Itachi made her happy.

...

Six months passed and it had started to become a regular thing. Naruto and Sasuke would interrupt Itachi whenever he was in the village, trying to fight him and get him to leave Sakura alone. It had started to become a real problem when they started stealing his things, telling him that he would only get them back when Sakura was free again.

Of course, Itachi ignored them and just bought new things instead of trying to find the stolen items.

"When do you think they are going to stop?" Sakura asked him, washing off the plates from dinner. Itachi was sitting in her kitchen, drinking tea and enjoying her company.

"It'll take some time," he answered calmly and Sakura looked down into the sink. "It would be easier for you if-" his hand was covering her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "Don't," he ordered her and she slowly nodded, turning to lean against him.

After a few seconds, Sakura leaned back and pressed her lips against his jaw, "I love you" she whispered and even though they had said it before, it always ended up with them in bed.

Sakura felt his hands move to her hips and lift her up on the kitchen counter, his eyes meeting hers, burning with unspoken emotions.

He was pressing soft kisses against down her neck when he whispered the words she had never expected to hear from him so soon. "Marry me"

Everything was silent as Sakura took in the words, turning them around in her head while trying to figure out if he had really said that.

"Itach-" his hand covered her mouth again and he leaned back, looking her in the eyes "You don't need to answer me now, just-" she mirrored his action and put her smaller hand over his mouth.

Now both of them just looked at each other and Sakura softly bit the hand that was covering her mouth, he needed to let her speak. As his hand moved to cup her chin, Sakura leaned against it with a smile.

"If you hadn't stopped me, I would have said yes" she knew it was strange to say it like this and the small change in his facial expression told her he was hurting. "But now I'll phrase it differently and say that you'll never get rid of me now." The rush of emotions that burned through her as she agreed to the marriage proposal shocked her and she felt her eyes watering. Unable to completely understand her feelings, Sakura moved both of her hands to Itachi's shirt and drew him closer, hugging him.

He was not moving and after almost a minute, she was starting to get worried. Pushing herself back to look up at him, she saw the emotions in his eyes. It looked as if he was nearly crying.

Very slowly, he moved again and took her hand, holding it up between them. Sakura watched in silence as he took a ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. The cool metal touching her skin brought her out of the trance she had been in and she started shaking. As soon as it was securely placed on her finger, she flung herself off the counter and right into his arms.

...

Two weeks after the engagement, Sakura decided to wear her ring out in the open. They had enjoyed sharing the secret between them but it was time for him to tell his parents and for her to tell her teammates.

Finding her two friends at the training grounds, Sakura observed them as they sparred and waited until they took a break.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out when he saw her, running up to her with a smile. She waited until Sasuke came over too and then she told them the news. "I'm engaged to Itachi."

Both Jonin stared at her for a long time before Sasuke finally turned and looked at Naruto. "I told you, she's my sister by law" and the blonde wasted no time in his response "She still loves me more than you!" and Sakura stood in silence, watching as they bickered.

"Guys?" she asked, trying to find out why they were acting like they already knew. Naruto turned back to her with a sheepish smile "We found the ring two months ago when we were stealing his pants" she was shocked by the words. Had Itachi really had the ring for two months?

"We decided that if he really proposed, we would stop." Sasuke added and Sakura looked between her two teammates before she finally started laughing. They were so childish and she could not help but love them.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
